Catch Me
by avatarluver302
Summary: Katara and Zuko are world-renowned pair's figure skaters, but when Zuko walks right before the championships and rookie Aang steps in, their competitors are not the only ones who will be melted by Aang's burning desire and perfect form. Kataang


Hello again! So here I am with the first chapter of the reposted story, Leave it on the Ice, now entitled, Catch Me. I really will try to be more regular with these updates and not have another THREE YEAR gap. That was just ridiculous. I promise that will never happen again. Seriously.

Please do keep in mind however that I am currently in college studying to get into med school and playing a sport so I don't have that much extra time, but I will definitely try to work something out with my schedule so that I can get these updates out at a reasonable pace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.

BTW: Just a warning, this chapter has a little bit of minor nonconsensual stuff in it, but it's nothing serious, just giving a fair warning.

Currently listening to: All The Same – Sick Puppies (it's super good, give it a listen)

So without further ado (I think I've made you wait long enough), I present Catch Me…

Katara sat on one side of the benches next to her family owned rink and threw her duffel on the other side. She took a minute to breathe deeply as familiar, comforting scents invaded her mind. The crisp smell of leather from skates of all different types, the slightest tang of sweat from the hockey league that had been practicing earlier, and the fresh clean smell of the newly Zambonied ice all attacked her senses.

'Ahh, this is home.' She thought as she expertly laced her skates up her thin, but strong ankles. This rink was where she first learned how to skate and she's loved it ever since. She pulled on her matching blue and black earmuffs and mittens and removed her soakers preparing herself to step out onto the ice.

Every time she pushed off to a relaxing glide, she felt all of her cares and worries about the world melt away from her leaving only the feeling of the chilled wind hitting her face and the gentle breeze as it whipped through her loose ponytail. This was the only time she had to herself and she treasured these moments dearly. She gracefully skated large figure eights along the rink and made little leaps and turns that started to awake her sleeping muscles.

She would do this relaxing skating regimen every day before her coach Iroh and partner Zuko came for practice. Once Zuko stepped onto the ice, she would always find that the irritation and tension that she had just skated away would come back in an instant. He had a way of pushing all her wrong buttons at the wrong times. He was condescending, rude, very touchy feely, and was constantly exclaiming how he could easily replace her with someone more suitable to be his partner. Honestly, more power to him, she thought, she would be more than happy to kick him to the curb and wish the poor soul who picked him up good luck and good riddance. However, Iroh believed that even though the two were constantly fighting, they really did skate well together...at least when it mattered most.

Even though they skated well together, when Katara saw Zuko finish lacing up his skates and step onto the ice, she couldn't help but let out a poorly concealed exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, well it's nice to see you too." Zuko spat as he began his warm-up.

Katara huffed, "Who said anything about me wanting to see you in the first place?"

Zuko opened his mouth as if to retaliate, but was silenced as Iroh gave him a stern look. "You two have been in each other's proximity for all of five minutes and you are already at each other's throat? How do you expect to win any type of championship if you can't learn to work together? A proper pairs skating team is built upon trust and respect and you both obviously have neither!" Iroh was seething, to be completely honest, he had had enough of their childish bickering and insults spat at each other under their breath, sometimes over. They were 20 and 22 years old, but acted like they were 5 and 7. Iroh had no time to baby-sit. He needed his world champion team back, and he needed them soon if they were going to have any chance of moving on to nationals at the qualifier competition in a little less than three months. "If you two can't get along then I'm dropping both of you and finding a new, more deserving pair to coach." He threatened.

It was an empty threat, there was no way he would find another pair of their caliber, but they did not know that. Katara felt her heartbeat speed up in anxiety at the possibility of losing the best coach she had ever had. 'No. I refuse to lose both Iroh and the championship because I can't handle being around Zuko for the four hours we are here. Just breathe Katara, you can get through this.' She coached herself as she reluctantly skated over to where Zuko stood with his pick stubbornly dug into the ice holding him in place.

She scowled at his stubbornness, but it went unnoticed. He took her hand in his and put his other hand on her back, closer to her backside than was necessary. Katara gave him a death glare and blue and gold eyes stared each other down until he finally moved his hand up a couple inches. Not quite satisfied, but realizing that that was about as good as it was going to get, she sighed, finally ready to begin practice.

As Iroh gave them directions to just warm up skating with each other in various footwork sequences, Zuko felt himself pull Katara closer. Truthfully, he didn't hate the little minx, but it was just so much fun teasing her that he couldn't help himself. She was also extremely adorable when miffed. Her delicate eyebrows scrunched together and her cerulean blue eyes narrowed while her full lips pursed into a cute little pout. Her facial expression would scream, 'I am extremely upset with you,' but he couldn't help but want to kiss her perfectly pouted lips whenever she made that face.

Not to mention the fact that her body would make any man go crazy. Her silky dark brown tresses perfectly complimented the caramel tones in her skin and Zuko often found himself wanting to run his fingers through it on multiple occasions. Her body was that of a goddess in a convenient 5'2" size package, perfect for throwing and holding above his head while skating.

Katara picked up on the fact that he was holding her extremely close when she all of a sudden felt her chest be pressed, almost painfully, into his. She wasn't ready for it and stumbled, almost falling in the process.

"_Zuko what the hell are you doing? _Can you keep your distance a little? It's starting to throw off my balance." She spat.

"What's wrong Katara, is my body pressed tightly against yours too much for you to handle? C'mon don't make me laugh. We both know that with a body like that you must have been around the block a couple times. It's not like you're not used to it." Zuko grinned a sickening grin that made Katara want to slap him so hard he would be seeing stars for months. She would have too, had it not been for Iroh watching their cooperation like a hawk. But she would be damned if she let him talk to her that way.

He was teasing her? She couldn't believe it. Katara clenched her teeth and tried to control her voice enough so that it sounded somewhat civil, "Zuko. Outside of this rink, you know absolutely nothing about me. Therefore, you have no right to speak to me in that way whatsoever. Say something like that to me again and I swear I'm using my blades to cut you a new nutsack."

"I'm shaking in my skates." Zuko remarked sarcastically with a smirk, getting excited at seeing her angry face at full force. He decided he would test just how far he could take her anger before she broke after practice today. He couldn't wait.

Practice was dragging for Katara more so than usual today and she couldn't have been more excited when their last hour finally came to an end. Sometimes Iroh made them stay later than their practice time if they needed to work on a couple things, but Katara worked her ass off today to make sure that wasn't the case. Besides, while she wasn't skating, she was managing the rink time slots and she knew someone had reserved the rink for a time slot after their practice was over, so they had no choice but to end on time today. Iroh and Zuko usually left quickly, but she usually lagged behind to calm her sore muscles down with a few gentle glides across the rink.

"Good work today Katara, Zuko. See? When you actually cooperate with each other, practice will seem less like work and more like the enactment of a beautiful art form." Iroh lectured. Katara loved the old man, but his lectures of infinite wisdom got a little old sometimes. She said her good-byes and continued her graceful movement around the rink.

Zuko watched with predatory eyes as she let her long hair down out of its elastic restraint and it cascaded down her back in silky waves. He watched as her lean legs bent and she stuck her rounded behind out a little bit while making a turn around the outside curve of the rink. His eyes stayed on her as she gracefully moved her arms in gentle patterns that unwittingly brought attention to her slim, yet curvy bodyline. He kept watching her as he stepped back onto the ice and skated toward her. Tonight he was determined to get some kind of payback for the months of bitching he had to go through.

Katara audibly gasped as she felt Zuko's hand lightly touch her waist from behind and hold her right arm out straight along with his as he glided along with her. She wasn't expecting him to be there and was a little pissed that he was interrupting her alone time on the rink.

"Zuko, I'm skating alone for a reas…" Her voice stopped short when he wrapped his entire arm around her waist, pulling her backside flush against him. He brought her other arm in with his on top so that he was basically hugging her tightly to him from behind. He stuck his face in her hair and deeply inhaled.

'Oh God she smells so good,' like a mix of flowers and fresh air. He started nuzzling her neck; simultaneously placing small kisses on her heated skin, his control slowly ebbing away. Her everything drew him to her and he couldn't resist.

"Zuko, I don't understand, _let go of me_!" She yelled and she tried struggling against his grip to no avail. He had a vice-like grip on her body and it didn't seem like he would be letting up soon. He skated them over to one of the walls of the rink and pressed Katara's front side against it while he was firmly pressed against her back. She was pinned where she was with no way to defend herself. Katara's heart began to race in fear of what could come next. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to rape her? Kiss her? She didn't understand where this was all coming from either. They hated each other! Or at least she hated him…

She began to panic, "ZUKO LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME YOU JACKASS!" With that he reached up and clasped his hand over her mouth and brought his other hand up to firmly grasp her breast as he thrust his, now obvious, arousal against her ample backside. He let out a groan at the delightful sensation that movement elicited. He did it again and again, her continuous trembling and short whimpers only exciting him more. Who knew he had a sadistic side? Katara felt the tears slowly start to slide down her blushing cheeks. She didn't want this, what had she done to deserve this?

"What was that you mentioned earlier about cutting me a new nutsack with your skate blade Katara?" Zuko teased her. Katara bit one of his fingers that was covering her mouth…hard.

Zuko yelped in pain and his hand loosened over her mouth a little.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! Please…" Katara screamed as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shut-up! It's just me and you Katara, who is going to come save you?" He spat as he whipped her around so that she was now facing him. His hand was pulsating where she bit him and he felt his anger rising. He eyes trailed down to her lips and he leaned down. "C'mon Katara, I'm Zuko, the hottest skater in this industry. You can't say you don't like what I'm doing." With that his lips came down on hers in one fell swoop as he began fondling her plump breasts. She screamed into his mouth and thrashed around in his grip, but his other hand came up to hold her head steady while his body pressed harder against her to keep her from going anywhere. Neither Zuko nor Katara noticed someone walk into the arena.

So that's it for this chapter, =] I was going to write more, but this seemed like a good stopping point. So what did you think? If you read Leave it on the Ice, is this version better? Review please! It was only because of your reviews that I decided to come back and finish this story, so thanks to those who did =].

Zuko is going to be a little OOC in these chapters so if you're an avid Zuko fan, I'm sorry. It has to be like that for the plot though.

Alright, bye for now! =]

Nelly


End file.
